SBRZ
by ZIN RWBY'skeyblade
Summary: Sheila Shaykosen, Brandon Romanage, Riley Shoto, and Zeke Nakome These four form team SBRZ (sabers). Along with team KILD (killed) they try to survive the life they chosen to be hunters and huntresses. (my first story)
1. Chapter 1-Zeke-Welcome to Beacon

_**Tonight I'm so alone This sorrow takes a hold Don't leave me here so cold (Never wanted to be so cold)**_

I walk up to the airship that was ready to take students to beacon. Somebody took my luggage so all i had with me is my weapon Wind Awakened and my iPod.

_'So I bet you ready for beacon'  
_'Yeah i guess'_  
'You guess? Man you need to relax and prepare for the next four years of your life'  
_'Ok OZ but i guess you need to shut up so I can at least think I'm normal'_  
'Harsh man I'll shut up'  
_'Good idea'

I get on the airship to see my reflection, I had jet black hair with a checkered fedora on my head. I had a green shirt with my symbol on my chest and I had a purple sweatshirt zipped up halfway. I had black windbreakers and blue shoes. I wore Wind Awakened between my sweatshirt and t-shirt on my back. My face I had a scar over my right eye, and purple eyes when I'm controlling my body.  
I grabbed my iPod and played the first song on my favorites playlist The sly fox and the curious cat by SIYR.

During the song a woman appeared on the hologram  
_'Uh should you listen to this'  
_'Don't care'  
_'Well I'll listen to her using your ears under your hat'_

Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

_'Did you catch that'_  
'No'  
_'Did you even care'_  
'No'  
_'You better pay attention in class because I'm not helping you'  
_'Fine'

I felt the airship land and saw people leaving the ship. Following suit I took my ear buds out, left the ship and saw the giant school. The school looked like a fucking castle. I started to walk but felt someone in my left pocket so I elbowed the thief in the face. I got a look at him. He had ears of a raccoon and dark bags around his eyes. He had a dark cloak with a red shirt underneath. he had aqua blue hair with amber eyes and blue jeans. He wore loafers on a fall day. Finally he had silver claws with small vials with dust showing on the top.

"Damn it how did you feel my presence" The thief said  
"Your hand was in my pocket"  
"Well no one will ever defeat THE MASTER OF THIEVES BRANDON ROMANAGE" He announced the last part. He jumped to his feet and ran off.

'Jerk'  
_'He may be but show that your friendly'  
_'No'  
_'Well if you don't I will'_

I instantly got a migraine and felt my brain go on auto pilot. I know that my eye color was now green and Oz has control.

'FUCK YOU OZ'  
_'Well now you need to make friends'  
_'OZ! LET ME OUT'

* * *

I walk to the school ignoring Zeke's fuck you's and fucking bastards. I run into somebody as I enter the school.

"Sorry madam"  
"No worries" she said.

She had a black trench coat with a yellow qipao top with black traditional Chinese pants and wooden geta. She had brown hair with a pony tail to the left side of her head but she still had a lot of hair loose. She also had grey eyes and had a Kwan Dao at her back.

"So ... what is you name miss" I asked  
"You should introduce your self before you ask somebody" She replied  
'Does this girl want an award for manners' Zeke said annoyed in my head_  
'Hey be nice' I thought_  
"Zeke Nakome" I said  
'At least you used my name' Zeke said in "Our" head  
"Well mine is Sheila Shaykosen"

I got a major migraine and I felt Zeke take back over.

* * *

"Did your eye color just change"  
"No" I lied  
"Well it was nice knowing your name but I got to go to some of my friends" Sheila said with her voice shaken  
"Bye" I said not really caring. Sheila walked away to a crowd giving her weird looks.

'Well she is not a good lair'  
_'Its because she saw our eye color change Nimrod'  
_'Our, you mean mine correct'  
_'No I'm a part of you so...'  
_'I never asked for you anyway'  
_'UGH YOUR ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE'  
_'You just now learned that'

The head master walked on the amphitheater with the blond that appeared on the hologram earlier what was her name was uh Georgia, No not that uh Gemini no, Ah it was Glynda.

"I'll... keep this brief".The head master started

You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The head master walks off but Glynda steps up saying "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

I walked off to the ballroom as instructed.

* * *

_Next day_

'That sucked'  
_'Well no shit Sherlock'_

I was in the locker room picking up my weapon after the worst night of sleep of all time. First we had to sleep in sleeping bags. Then these three girls were arguing over something that I didn't care about. Next some guy kept pranking people throughout the night. If I wasn't a night-time person I would be dead tired for initiation.

"Hello locker neighbor" Somebody said next to me. I turn to see a chipper looking guy with ... lama ears? He had long black hair with brown eyes. His shirt was green and he had blue jeans, at his waist was a broadsword.

At his side was a girl with brown hair, an orange sweatshirt sipped all the way up with jeans and on her back she kept a giant shield.

"Those guys were annoying" She said  
"Tell me about it" agreeing with her.  
"Well at least some people realize that most guys are jerks, Hi my name is Kat Williams"  
"Zeke Nakome"  
"Well if were introducing ourselves my name is Drew Channing"

Glynda voice is on the intercom "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

The three of us headed towards the cliff

* * *

When Everybody made it to the cliff and on the pads Head master Ozpin started doing is speech

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda started to speak up

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

Ozpin Resumed his speech

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

'WHAT THE HELL'  
_'That not a good way to partner people'_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

A blond male raise his hand

"Yeah, um, sir?"

"**Good**! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said ignoring the guy

I was immediately launched into the forest Screaming at the top of my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2-Sheila-GettingToKnowYourTheif

"**Good**! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said

I got ready for launch then the guy I meet yesterday, Zeke was already thrown in the air. A few seconds after I was thrown to the emerald forest, my mind already thinking of a way to land. I grabbed Forever Worthy in Kwan Dao mode and threw it at a tree then I grabbed the handle and pull myself to a branch then pulled Forever Worthy out. I dropped to the ground and heard something behind me so I changed my weapon from Kwan Dao into Shuriken mode and turned around.I saw a guy that had ears of a raccoon and had claws.

"So I guess were team mates" He said  
"Guess so, my name is Sheila"  
"Brandon" He said  
"So which way do we go" I asked  
"North's probably our best bet" Brandon started heading north so I started following him.

After a while of silent walking we enter a clearing. All of a sudden Brandon prepared to fight before I heard the howl of beowolves. I change Forever Worthy into Kwan Dao form ready to fight. We were surrounded by about 20 beowolves. Brandon runs at a group of around 7 and use his claws to slice some at their necks killing them instantly. I charge at some beowolves to use Forever Worthy's length to my advantage. I slice at the beowolves chest landing some killing blows. I look over to Brandon and I saw ...

15 DEAD BEOWOLVES! I killed the last one in the group of 5. I went to Brandon to see his claws burning red.

"How did you kill 15 beowolves"  
"I used dust to add fire to my claws" He pointed to small vials on the claws.  
"Oh you must be fast"  
"Haft to be if I want to be the master of thieves"

His response threw me off a little. I've heard crazy dreams but to be the master of thieves is INSANE. I looked at his face and saw determination so I knew he wasn't kidding. He kind of sounds like my brother.

Man I have not seen him in a while.

"So whats your dream Sheila"  
"To become a huntress" After I said that he chuckled  
"That may be true but that's not the full story"  
"What do you mean" I questioned  
"That's what were all here for but we do have something else we want to be so what is yours Sheila"  
"To become a none of your business" I replied being a smart ass.  
"Ah your a tough nut to crack but I will get you to tell me" He replied with a sly smile.  
"No you won't"  
We started heading north  
"Well let's get to know each other you ask a question then I will"  
"Ok so why do you want to be a master of thieves"  
"Well the Romanage family was thieves sense ... well forever. Ok so are you Chinese and if not why do you dress like one"  
"I have Chinese heritage that's why I wear the clothes I do. Now do you know anybody here then me"  
"Well I tried to pit pocket a person yesterday that felt my presence"  
"Why shouldn't he"  
"My semblance is light touch which it can let me slip by people without knowing I'm there even if I pit pocket them so what is your semblance"  
"Reject which it can disable my opponent semblance kind of something to make it a fair fight Now what did this person look like"  
"Oh he had a fedora with a purple sweatshirt ..."  
"Oh you mean Zeke yeah yesterday I swear that his eye color changed from green to purple"  
"Really wow he must have some ability or some power that he can use"  
"I doubt it but next time I see him I'm going to confront him about it"  
"Yeah but now we haft to focus to find this relic" Brandon was starting to get serious.  
"Alright let's run" I was about to sprint until I heard a woman yell "There's no way we can kill them on our own"

I look to Brandon and me and him got the same idea. We ran to the woman need of help but when we got there we saw a wolf faunus and Zeke ...

With a huge claw mark on his chest


End file.
